tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pimâpotew Kinosewak
Pimâpotew Kinosewak (also known as Team Kinosewak) is one of the two opposing teams on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. It's logo consists of a green Salmon. Although winning the first challenge of the season, They lost five straight challenges and proven to be the weaker team. The members were chosen by Chris which consisted Scarlett, Topher, Rodney, Jasmine, Max, Amy and Samey. Sky is switched over to this team to replace Max in This Is The Pits! Coverage Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Amy, Jasmine, Max, Rodney, Samey, Scarlett, and Topher are placed on Team Kinosweak in So, Uh This Is My Team? When given the challenge, Jasmine soon becomes the leader, and comes up with a plan for the challenge. Rodney, Samey, and Amy worked together, and Max and Scarlett teamed up to finish the challenge. All of their contrubutions led them to win the first challenge. In I Love You, Grease Pig, they are initallly losing the challenge, but Jasmine finishes the pig race first, causing them to win for a second time in a row. The entire team witnesses Amy and Samey arguing in Twinning Isn't Everything. For their challenge, they have to throw paint balloons at the other team. With Topher not doing anything in the challenge, Rodney not contributing much, and the twins arguing, they lose their first challenge of the season. Samey and Amy end up in the bottom 2, but Amy is eliminated. Members * Amy * Jasmine * Max (But switches over to team Maskwak in This Is The Pits!) * Samey * Scarlett * Topher * Rodney Additional Members * Sky (Switches with Max in This Is The Pits!) Eliminations Trivia *This is the first team where the highest ranking member is not an original team member. *This is the 2nd team in Total Drama history with a green-themed logo to be the less superior of the two teams in its season. *After Max switching to Team Maskwak and Topher's elimination, Team Kinosewak is now composed of females, the third team to entirely consist of one gender after Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot and Toxic Rats, although this is the first out of the three to consist of females. ** Also, this is the fifth team where the highest-ranking member of the team is a female. The first was Gwen of the Screaming Gophers, counting her ending. The second was the Killer Grips with Beth. The third was Team Amazon with Heather, and the fourth team was the Heroic Hamsters with Zoey. *After Jasmine's elimination, Sky is the last member of Team Kinosweak. **Due to Sky originating from Team Maskwak, all of the original members of Team Kinosewak are now eliminated. *The highest and lowest ranking members of this team are both females. **This is the opposite of Team Maskwak, where the highest and lowest ranking members are both males. *Team Kinosewak is the only team in Total Drama history to lose 6 times in a row. Gallery KinosewakFirstChallenge.png|Kinosewak competing in the first challenge of the season. KinosewakCheering.png|Kinosewak cheering after winning the first challenge of the season. KinosewakSecondChallenge.png|Kinosewak on their way to the second challenge of the season. Jasmineleadingkinosewak.png|Team Kinosewak in I Love You, Grease Pig. Kinosewakcheer.png|Kinosewak cheer after winning the second challenge. SameyvsAmy.png|Amy and Samey`s arguing has alarmed and affected the team by the third episode. MaskwakWin.png|Team Kinosewak lose their first challenge. AmyCannon.png|Amy is the first member off Team Kinosewak to be eliminated. KinosewakElectrocuted.png|Kinosewak being electrocuted. Rodneycannonofshame.PNG|Rodney is eliminated after he causes his team the challenge. SameyAmyEliminated.png|Samey takes the cannon with her sister after she was exposed. 29Madness.PNG|Team Kinosewak loses their fourth consecutive challenge. 32mAXMAD.PNG|Max would have initially been eliminated, but certain consequences saved him. MaxScarlett.png|Team Kinosewak is split apart in Episode, with Max and Scarlett being together.... JasmineAnnoyed.png|and Jasmine and Topher. TopherOut.png|Topher is eliminated. Tdpi topher 180x180.jpg Tdpi scarlett 180x180.jpg Tdpi samey 180x180.jpg Tdpi rodney 180x180.jpg Tdpi max 180x180.jpg Tdpi amy 180x180.jpg Tdpi jasmine 180x180.jpg Tdpi sky 180x180.jpg Category:Teams Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island